Chester's Turn
by DarkNightmares13
Summary: Timmy has switched families and lives with Chester to see who has the worst life. Timmy finds out that the grass might just have been greener on his own side.
1. How It All Began

**Chester's Turn**

**Episode One: How It All Began**

It all started when Chester and Timmy got into a fight, they fought over who had the worst life. Chester said his life was worse because he lived in a trailer park, has one parent, and he has braces. Timmy said his life was worse because he had Vicky to deal with, parents that ignore him, and he has to look after his fish and not tell the whole world a huge secret.

Timmy grabbed his fish and wished that Chester had Timmy's life and that Timmy had Chester's life. At that moment while Chester was walking away, a great big cloud of smoke covered Timmy and Chester. When the smoke cleared Timmy and Chester were both still in their bodies, but their lives were switched. "What happened?" Chester asked.

"We've switched lives, you now have to live my hard life, while I get to live a smooth life with no Vicky," Timmy cried out.

Chester saw that he was now holding the fishbowl, and when he looked down at the fish they smiled. Then the fish came out of the bowl and became Cosmo and Wanda. "Hello Chester we're your fairy godparents now," said Cosmo and Wanda.

Chester loved his new life already, but he didn't know about Da Rules. Wanda explained to Chester that he could wish for whatever he wants, he just can't make someone fall in love or hurt anyone.

Chester didn't care, he was just so happy, he ran home to his new home and family. Timmy did the same thing, but when he arrived he almost started to gag. "What is that awful smell?" Timmy said.

"Don't be silly, that's our house. You know that Timmy," Timmy's new dad, Bucky McBadbat said.

Timmy smiled, but he hated the smell. Timmy went inside to see that the trailer was a lot smaller then he remembered, and there were rats running around. Then Timmy screamed when he saw a possum on his bed, "What is that?" he cried out.

"That's our pet. What's wrong with you, you know that," Bucky told his new son.

Back at Chester's new home his loving mom and dad were waiting for him. Chester's mom started to speak first, "Hello son, are you ready for a wonderful day?"

"Yes," he cried out so happy to be home.

"Well here comes the fun," Chester's dad said.

Chester turned around to look outside, when he saw Vicky, icky with a "v". Chester thought that it would be ok because he now had fairy godparents. He ran upstairs, not waiting for Vicky to arrive, and wished that the world would freeze except for himself and Cosmo and Wanda.

Cosmo and Wanda made the wish, and the whole world stood still. Chester smiled and asked Wanda if the three of them could go somewhere fun to hang out. Wanda smiled because Timmy never asked them to do something together, and with a swing of her wand she poofed the three of them to an amusement park.

Chester then wished for the world to be back to normal, and Cosmo handled this one. The world was full of life, people talking, walking, and screaming. Chester heard a scream coming from away from the rides; he knew someone was getting hurt. He looked around to see that a man stole a lady's purse.

Chester wished that the man were stuck in quicksand, that way he couldn't get away. Wanda and Cosmo made the wish, and out of nowhere came the quicksand. Chester ran towards the man, grabbed the purse, and gave it back to the lady.

Wanda just kept smiling and saying to herself, "Wow he's so much nicer than Timmy. I think this will actually work out for the better."


	2. Chester's Happy Now

**Episode Two: Chester's Happy Now**

One week has passed since Timmy wished that Chester had Timmy's life, and that Timmy had Chester's life. Chester seems to be having a great time in his new life, but Timmy on the other hand…

"When am I going to start having fun?" Timmy asked his new dad, Bucky McBadbat.

Bucky told Timmy that he could do whatever he wanted, but he couldn't do anything that dealt with money because the McBadbats had none. Timmy told his dad he was going to visit Chester to see how his life was going with his new family.

Chester was outside playing with his green and pink cats and AJ when Timmy showed up. "What's going on here?" Timmy shouted.

Chester ran up to Timmy and gave him a huge hug, "Thank you Timmy, my life couldn't be any better."

Timmy ran over to the green cat and the pink cat, "Guys I want my old life back. Chester does have it harder, but that doesn't mean I have to."

Chester came over and picked up his two cats, "Come on Cosmo and Wanda. I want to go over and read stories to the blind kids."

Chester put the two cats down and started skipping towards the school for the blind. Cosmo followed, but Wanda stayed behind, "Listen Timmy, Chester's happy now, and he does good things for other people. He uses our magic for others instead of himself."

Wanda then ran after Chester and Cosmo. AJ ran after them as well saying goodbye to Timmy. "I'll do good things too," Timmy said to himself.

Chester was at the school for the blind reading one of his favorite books, The Rat on the Mat by Dr. Kovic, when Timmy came bursting into the door, "Chester has fairy…"

The green and pink cats jumped on Timmy before he could say more, and then Chester took all three of them outside apologizing to the blind. "What is going on here?" he asked them.

"Timmy was trying to blow your secret so you would lose us forever," Wanda said.

"Yeah Timmy is being rude," Cosmo said and then taking out his nickel, "Philip thinks so too."

Chester turned to Timmy and started to cry, "Why would you do that? I'm happy now and I'm sorry you don't like your life, but you shouldn't try to ruin mine."

Chester ran back inside, Cosmo following, leaving Timmy and Wanda outside. "Listen sport, you have to understand that we're all happier with Chester. Please understand this," Wanda said.

Wanda started to head back inside when Chester came running out and screaming, "I wish Timmy was far away from me and he could never come back and harm us."

Wanda and Cosmo drew their wands and made the wish happen. "Now we can live in peace," Chester said walking once more back inside.


	3. What About Bucky

Episode Three: What About Bucky 

Chester woke up with a jolt; he had a dream about his real dad. Bucky McBadbat, was Chester's real dad, and Chester did miss him. "Cosmo? Wanda? What can I do to help my real dad?"

Wanda swam up to the front of the fish bowl; "Well you could bring Timmy back so your dad has someone to talk to."

"Or you could wish that your dad was a relative of the Turners, that way he could live here with you," Cosmo piped in his idea.

Chester thought about it and gave his wish, "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Bucky McBadbat was Bucky Turner. I wish he lived with us here in this house, and I wish that no one asked why."

Wanda and Cosmo threw arms in the air holding their wands, and with a swoop they made the wish come true. Chester went back to sleep and when he woke up, Bucky was waiting for him downstairs. "Good morning son, your uncle Bucky is going to be staying with us now," Dad said.

"And we don't even ask why," Mom said.

Chester ran up to Bucky and gave him a hug, "Oh I missed you dad."  
"That's nice, I missed you too. Now give me a hug," Dad said.

Chester realized what he said and he ran to give Dad a hug and he then said, "Oh and I missed you to uncle Bucky."

Through the paper sack on his head Bucky said, "Well I missed you too. What do you plan on doing today Chester?"

Chester thought, "Well I was going to help out the homeless, but I could do that tomorrow if you want to spend time with me."

Bucky nodded, "Well let's go to the zoo."

Chester jumped with joy, grabbed his coat, and went off to the zoo. He was holding hands with his newest uncle. Behind them were two cats, one pink and the other green. All four ran off into the sunlight. Mom and Dad looked down the street after them, "Is Bucky from your family or mine?"


	4. AJ Starts to Suspect Something

**Episode Four: AJ Starts to Suspect Something**

Bucky and Chester, followed by two cats, were running down the sidewalk when AJ popped out from the bushes. "Hello Chester, nice day, isn't it? Where is Timmy? Why do those cats keep following you? Why is Bucky part of your family when he was Timmy's dad yesterday?"

Chester started to stutter, but he finally came up with an answer. "Well AJ buddy of mine, Timmy and I got in a fight and then he ran off. These cats are my pets, and I dyed them those colors. Bucky is part of my family because Timmy is gone and so Bucky had no one and now my parents adopted him and he is my new uncle."

Chester started to walk down the sidewalk again with Bucky and the two cats. AJ just stood there in shock, "But, but, but, but, but…"

The group finally reached the zoo, and was having a great time when AJ popped out again. "Ok Chester if you're so clever and if you really dyed your cats, what type of dye did you use to do it?"

Chester bent down and picked up the pink cat, "I wish I had green and pink dye."

With that Chester put the cat down and put his hands behind his back. With the magic in their wands Cosmo and Wanda put green and pink dye in Chester's hands. "Here is the type of dye that I used, I always keep some with me incase the cats need a new coat."

Chester, Bucky, Cosmo the "stupid" green cat, and Wanda the "fat" pink cat started to walk away. Once again they left AJ shocked, "But, but, but, but…"

Now they were back home, and Mom and Dad were waiting for them. "Chester you have some explaining to do."

Chester asked, "What do I have to explain."

Mom and Dad looked at each other and then said, "Why isn't your room clean? If you go anywhere you need to have your room clean first. Now Bucky, your mom, and I are going to a dance club. Vicky will be here soon, but you have to go to your room and start cleaning."

Chester sighed and agreed. He then said goodbye to Bucky, his mom, and his dad. He started upstairs and whispered to Cosmo and Wanda, "I love you guys so much, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Not seen by anyone, sitting in a tree was AJ, he heard everything. He said to himself, "Why is Chester talking to those cats? I don't know anyone who loves cats that much. I must learn more…tomorrow because I have to go home and eat dinner."

Chester made it to his room, hopped into his bed, closed his eyes, and fell right into a deep sleep.


End file.
